Mornings
by lovelesscat
Summary: Kaoru wakes up, looking over at the sleeping form of his twin brother.


I yawned and stretched as the soft morning light landed on my face, my eyes fluttering open. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked over at my sleeping brother beside me. His mouth was wide open and a little puddle of drool was forming on his pillow. I giggled, trying to pull my eyes away, but even though we were the same, there was just something so beautiful about hikaru when he was sleeping that I couldn't turn away. I let my eyes wander to Hikaru's ginger colored hair that was gently caressing his soft and flawless face. It was funny. We were identical in every way, and yet I knew I couldn't possibly be as beautiful and angelic as he was. And the sunlight illuminating his upper torso was not helping me stop staring at him. I had to turn my whole body around to tear my eyes away from him. I glanced at the clock. Great. It was already 8:00am. I pulled the covers over my head, trying to go back to sleep, but I just couldn't seem to get to sleep. I sighed and, with much difficulty, threw the sheets off of my body and dragged myself out of bed. I allowed myself one more glance at the sleeping Hikaru beside me. The morning light landing on him made him look so delicate and defenseless, I couldn't help walking over to him. Looking more closely at him, I felt my heart do flip flops and my face heat up a little.

'_No, this is wrong. I can't feel this way about my own brother! He's my freaking __twin__, for crying out loud!'_ I thought, a sick feeling forming in the pit of my stomach. I knew it was wrong and that I was probably going to go to hell for this, but I just couldn't help it. I walked over to Hikaru's sleeping form and looked at his lips. They were just so inviting and soft, I couldn't stop myself. So, with my heart pounding in my ears, I placed my lips on his. I was disgusted with myself when my heart almost exploded with happiness, but I just couldn't stop. Then suddenly I felt my heart stop and fall into my stomach.

It might have been when his lips moved in response to the kiss, or it could have been when his beautiful sparkling jade colored eyes opened and looked at my own eyes. Yeah, that must have been it. I jumped back, slipping and falling on my butt as he slowly propped himself up on his elbows, shock and disbelief apparent on his face. I quickly turned on my heels and dashed out the door.

"KAORU!!" Hikaru yelled after me as I ran down the hall, my tears blinding me as I located a random door with much difficulty due to my trembling hands and ran inside, closing it behind me. I stumbled to the other side of the guest bed and sank to the floor and broke down in sobs.

'_Why the hell did I do that?! Now he'll hate me forever!! My own twin is going to hate me! I'll bet he's in the bathroom throwing up right now because of me! I don't think I can face him again…'_

I broke down, my head between my knees and my arms wrapped around myself, attempting to comfort myself. I held my breath as I heard footsteps approach me and the door creak open slowly. The person I was trying to run away from walked into the room, scanning it with his eyes.

"…Kaoru? Are you in here?" he asked softly, taking a few steps forward. I huddled closer into the corner I was hiding in, thanking Kami that Hikaru couldn't see me. I clamped my hands over my mouth, trying to muffle my sobs, but one of them got through. He heard it and whipped around and stared at me face to face. I made a run for it, but he blocked the door. I gave up and hung my head. He continued to stare at me wordlessly, his stare burning holes in my skin.

"…listen, Hikaru…I'm really sorry about that, I know I shouldn't have done it, but I…" I swallowed, trying to get the lump forming in my throat to go away, but it only made it worse. I choked down a sob as I struggled to continue.

'_I might as well tell him now, since he hates me anyway'_

"As wrong as it is…I…I love you, Hikaru! And I will understand if you hate me forever, and-" I was cut off by something warm on my lips and something wrapping around my waist. I opened my eyes wide as my arms fell to my sides in shock.

Hikaru was kissing me.

I was wide-eyed and appalled when he pulled away, a small smile on his face.

Dumbfounded, "Huh?" was all I could say. He laughed at my confused state and then sat on the bed next to us, pulling me down onto his lap in the process. I landed on his lap with a 'meep!' sound as I felt him nibble my ear, whispering into it as he slowly wrapped his arms around my torso and pulled me into a gentle hug.

"My, my, my, Kaoru. What will I ever do with you?" he sighed. I was still so confused, but it was way better than him yelling or rejecting me, so I said nothing. He sighed again and pulled me to my feet and dragged me to our room. He gently pushed me inside and then locked the door and walked back over to me. A shiver ripped through my body as he kissed me again. But this time, I kissed him back, knowing that he wouldn't pull away from me. I allowed my hands to tangle themselves in this soft ginger hair as I felt him do the same to my hair. He broke the kiss, the both of us gasping to catch our breath. I looked at him, feeling nothing but happiness.

"Hey, Hikaru?" I said, feeling a smile making its way onto my face. He looked at me with something in his eyes that I never saw before, but I continued talking.

" I guess our 'Brotherly Love Act' isn't just an act anymore, huh? Because if it was an act, I wouldn't actually be so in love with you." I said, wrapping my arms around him, bringing him back in for another kiss. He smiled and whispered into my ear.

"I love you too, my dear little brother."


End file.
